Will You Be My Valentine?
by O.oWTF
Summary: Just A little Valentines Day fluff.


A/N: Okay so I know it's well past Valentine's Day, but my week/ weekend's been filled with working, seeing family, and helping my sister figure out what she wants for her wedding. Hurray for destination weddings! We are going to Mexico.

Better late than never, hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Toei Animation. May the new All Stars movie be better than the last, but just as dark.

XXX

Honoka was extremely nervous. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and at 15 years old she wanted do something beyond the usual obligation chocolates she gives. Mind you this is also the first year she's ever felt so strongly for someone.

Since they first became Pretty Cure Honoka has felt something for her athletic best friend, but could never put her finger on what exactly that feeling was. It wasn't until this last year, that has been filled with hardships, and fights, that she finally started to realise just how much the other girl meant to her. Even though she knew she was risking it all by saying how she felt, she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Honoka, what are you doing-Mipo?"

"I'm making chocolates for Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Oh, finally going to tell Nagisa how you feel-Mipo?"

Honoka felt her cheeks heat up as her little friend hit the nail. She had never told anyone of her affections but Mipple had always been able to see between the lines with her.

"Hai, what do you think? Think she will accept it?"

"Hai-Mipo, she would have to be crazy not to."

Mipple knew Honoka was nervous when it came to admitting her feelings to her friend, but Mipple and Mepple had seen the looks that _both_ girls had been sending each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. It had become a sort of game between her and her betrothed to see when either one would break.

"Well for now I think it is time for bed, it's starting to get late." Honoka took a look at the clock and grimaced when she noticed how late it was.

OOO

Honoka was walking towards the school gates the next morning, trying to get past all the buzzing students who were hyped up over the day. Many of the students were carrying gifts for friends and loved ones and Honoka had to smile at how happy they all seemed. She knew that while most of the students seemed happy now, there would be a fair few that wouldn't be so happy at the end of the day.

She was brought out of her musing by a strong arm being wrapped around her shoulder. She looked to her left to see Nagisa grinning at her and felt herself blush at the close proximity. She really needed to learn to control her reactions better. "_You'd think after all this time I'd be better at schooling myself."_ She thought.

"Hey Honoka! Happy Valentine's Day" Nagisa exclaimed to her friend. She loved Valentine's Day, even if she hated all of the annoying letters and what not she would find her own shoe locker, even worse all of the stuff that would be stuffed in her best friend's.

They had an agreement before last year's Valentine's Day that neither of them would get each other anything. Since they were so close it just felt unnecessary and while she didn't necessarily mind this, she didn't have any money to get anything, and everything she tried to cook somehow caught fire, Nagisa secretly hated it. She wanted to do something for her friend but couldn't find the nerve to do it.

"Good morning Nagisa, happy Valentine's Day" Honoka replied in kind and clutched her bag closer to her side as if trying to protect what was inside.

"Everyone seems all cheery this morning"

"It can't be helped since it's Valentine's Day. Everyone is just really cheery today."

"Yeah, it's just too bad that by the end of the day there won't be as many smiling faces."

"Mmm" Honoka just hummed in reply, hoping that she wasn't one of those unlucky few.

The two made their way into the shoe locker room and went to change their outdoor shoes for their inside ones. As they opened the doors they each had a bunch of chocolates and cards fall out onto the floor.

"Mou, every year, I don't even know half of these people." She blushed as she saw confession cards from some that she did recognized, and groaned loudly as she noticed one card in particular that she really didn't want

"He still hasn't given up huh?" Came Honoka's lilting voice as she peered over Nagisa's shoulder trying to find out what had caused her friend to groan.

"Unfortunately, no. Persistent little…" Nagisa grumbled, trailing off. After Hasekura-kun figured out that his mysterious girl in black could not be found he went back to pursuing Nagisa, believing that she had only gotten more intense over the last year.

Honoka giggled when she heard Nagisa grumbling to herself. A year ago she might have been concerned about Nagisa agreeing to date the basketball player, but now she was confident enough in her knowledge of her friend to not be worried about his pursuit. If anything it was really quite funny.

Nagisa sighed and turned to her friend to see what all had been stashed in her locker. Honoka always got a lot of cards but unlike Nagisa who was really popular with the girls, Honoka would mostly get cards from the boys. It used to worry her that Honoka would start seeing one of the boys that would leave cards in her locker, but as time went by she stopped worrying so much. The other girl never showed any interest in anyone that ever left a note in locker. It often left her wondering exactly what the other girl was waiting for.

They had never really had a conversation about what type of person the other was interested in, or who they liked, both too afraid to know the answer, leaving them in a blissful state of unaware. Like the saying goes, no news is good news.

"You got lots of cards today too. It seems like you get more and more every year. Are you going to reply to any of them?" Nagisa asked cautiously.

"You too Nagisa, and I don't think so. I don't want to give people false hope, and besides. I think everyone realises by now not to really expect a reply to the cards on days like today. There are too many variations in place to take them seriously. While it takes lots of courage to write down your feelings and leave it for someone, I believe that if you really want to convey your feelings seriously, you should at least do it in person. If these people were really serious about wanting to be with me, they would ask me, or say so to me in person." Honoka smiled at the girl before making her way out of the room. Unfortunately she had some student council things to take care of before class.

Nagisa watched her friend leave and pondered what she said for a minute. She had to agree with the older girl. While she respected anyone who had the guts to write down their feelings to the person they care for, it was hard on a day like Valentine's Day to determine who was truly serious about the matter, and who just wanted to be involved with the holiday. The only way to take someone seriously was if they were talking right to your face.

OOO

The two girls went about their day normally. They exchanged a few candies with their friends but nothing major really happened by the end of the day.

Like predicted there was a lot less cheer in the air than when the day had begun. While some girls were lucky enough have their feeling's reciprocated, same with the guys, not everyone was as lucky.

Nagisa and Honoka were walking the familiar path home when Honoka suddenly grabbed Nagisa's hand and started dragging her in a different direction. It was now or never.

"H-Honoka, what? Where are we going?" Nagisa asked while trying to stop stumbling over her feet and keep up with her, apparently, determined friend.

"You'll see, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Honoka kept leading them through the buildings before she came to one of the spots that meant a lot to both of them. It was the hill at the side of the canal going through the city. It was also the spot where they had made up and became official friends after their first fight. It seemed fitting to do this here.

Turning to her friend, who wore a very confused face, Honoka smiled at her before drawing in a breath and willing her voice to come out clear and unshaken.

"We've been through a lot in the last couple of years, huh? This spot means a lot to me, because it was where we first became true friends. It's where we would always go to relax, and cheer each other up. So I thought it would be appropriate to do this here." While she was speaking she could see the confusion only grow on the athletes face. She took a deep breath and continued.

"For a long time I never thought I would find a friend that would mean so much to me. You have always been there for me, cheering me on, and cheering me up. You've brought me out of my shell and showed me how much the world could be beyond studying and school. For that I will always be thankful to you."

She paused for a second and saw the other girl break out into a smile, but brought a hand up to stop her from replying. She had to finish this without distraction, or she never would. Nagisa seemed to realise this and gave a small nod to encourage her to continue.

"Over the last year we seemed to keep growing closer and closer, and for so long I couldn't figure out how that was possible. I keep thinking that we can't possibly get any closer than we already are, and somehow, you shock me by doing something that makes me feel closer to you than ever before."

"I told you earlier that I believed that feelings couldn't really be taken seriously unless you say them face to face. I really believe that, which is why I brought you here." Honoka reached into her back and pulled out a box with a small chocolate sponge cake in it, decorated appropriately for Valentine's Day. Both girls felt their cheeks heat up.

"Nagisa I never thought it was possible to feel for someone the way I feel for you. At first I couldn't understand what it was I feeling, but as time went by and the feeling grew. I knew it came from a deep need to be near you, and be with you the way two lovers would be. Okay maybe lover's is a little strong at this time, but you understand. I'm not expecting an answer; I just really needed to tell you how I felt. I thought you deserved to know." Honoka felt her stomach twist into knots. Even though she told her friend she wasn't expecting an answer, she really wanted to know what the other girl was thinking at that time. Thankfully Nagisa didn't let her suffer the silence for too long.

"H-Honoka. You really feel this way?" Nagisa asked having to make sure what she was hearing was correct. For all she knew she was really asleep and Mepple was whispering things into her ear again, influencing her dreams.

"Of course, I would never say something like that if I didn't mean it."

"Okay, I just needed to be sure." Nagisa carefully bent over and placed the cake on the ground, not wanting to ruin it (it looked like a really good cake).

Honoka watched her place the cake on the ground while feeling her heart plummet into her stomach, thinking if the usually chocolate loving girl was putting it down then she was about to be rejected. So she was pleasantly surprised when the other girl stood up and took a step closer to her. She could feel her heart rate pick up as she looked into light brown eyes and saw something that she swears she has never seen before, and yet can remember seeing every day for a long time.

So caught up in looking into her eyes, Honoka was startled when she felt soft lips pressed against her own. Her eyes widened a fraction not having noticed the other girl get so close, and then closed as she reciprocated the kiss with everything in her.

Both girls could feel their knees go weak and finally slowed the kiss before breaking off as air became a must. They were both flushed and panting, but both wore matching contented smiles.

Honoka opened her eyes in time to see Nagisa do the same. Smiling at her Honoka asked what she had been dying to ask all day. "Nagisa, will you be my Valentine?"

Nagisa gave off a massive smile before capturing lips with her own once more. "Sure, but I'd rather be your girlfriend."


End file.
